Kai Renge
Kai Renge (煉夏 可威 Renge Kai) is the male protagonist in both the OVA’s and the manga. He is a member of kugeka and the master of Yuzuru Hagino who bears the earring of the lotus flower. At the end of the chapter, Kai becomes Yuzuru's husband after he proposed to her in the bathtub. Appearance Kai is a tall, handsome and muscular young man with chin-length brown hair and brown eyes. He is usually seen in his school uniform and he is always seen with his Lotus earring on his ear. Personality Kai is self centered and selfish in the beginning. He had no ambition to do anything and had no respect for other people (especially those who were below his status). He is excellent at all sports, though he favors basketball. He has the highest grades and is good at anything he does. However, after he met Yuzuru Hagino, he changed. Kai started to care about Yuzuru and most of the other people in the group, and he also started to become more involved in school and other activities. Plot Kai is a student in Houjou High School and the master of Yuzuru Hagino who was born into a very rich family—"The Renge Family" (Lotus Clan). At first, Kai thinks Yuzuru is only a toy for him to play tricks with (and sexually harass), however soon he falls in love with her. Since the other masters of the 9 flowers found their true honey in elementary school, Kai was envious and desperately wanted to find his own honey for himself. Although Kai thought Yuzuru was just another weak and careless honey which was not meant for him and thought she was going to quit, he soon sees that they were meant to be and does whatever it takes to keep her by his side. Kai does well at all sports (especially tennis and basketball). He also is despicably honest, even though the rest at his high school isn't when it comes to the Drops Tournament (though, he does let himself go a bit that way because he cannot risk losing Yuzuru). He doesn't want Yuzuru to cheat because it's the only chance he has to have fun and play ball with his classmates (since the Kugeka have really no club activities, and they never play basketball in PE). His academic results are also superb. In the manga, Kai is over-protective of Yuzuru but loves her dearly. Later, he proposes to Yuzuru during a bath and she accepts. At the end of the manga, he and Yuzuru gets married, which makes her Yuzuru Renge. Relationships Yuzuru Hagino Kai met Yuzuru during her summer job. She threw a drink at him for being rude and caught his attention. While she's showering, he comes from behind and puts a special piercing in her ear saying she has become his Honey. When she returns to school she realizes just what a Honey is and that Kai is her Master. As they spend time together the way a Master and Honey do, they begin to developed feelings for each other and later on, their relationship is not just a master-servant, but also a boyfriend-girlfriend. Through the chapters there are various people trying to get between them but never succeeds. In the end, 6 years has past and Yuzuru and Kai have just graduated. Meaning they are no longer Honey and Master, though Yuzuru is sad to see it end, Kai has a way to keep things going by taking her to an Island after graduation. There he surprises her with a pair of rings with his family mark on them. The next day, they are getting married with all their friends and family gathered. They started there sexual relationship in chapter 22.5 Trivia * His name Kai (可威) means "passable" and "power". * Kai's surname Renge means "lotus" or "flower', which is the symbol on the Renge family earring. Category:Characters